Gus Goose
Gus Goose is Donald Duck's cousin. History Gus Goose not only is Donald Duck's second cousin, but the great-nephew of Grandma Duck. Gus's main personality trait is being quite gluttonous, as Donald discovered when Gus came for a visit in Gus' first appearance, the 1939 animated short Donald's Cousin Gus. Within Disney comics, Gus is usually shown living as a farmhand on Grandma Duck's farm outside of Duckburg. Along with his gluttony, Gus is quite lazy, often doing little if any work on Grandma's farm. He also has a tendency of falling asleep at random occasions, sometimes even standing up. Gus made no appearances in DuckTales, but there is a background character in the series, Vacation Van Honk, who looks very much like him. Recently, Gus Goose appeared in the 2000s animated series Disney's House of Mouse, as the club's gluttonous chef, speaking only in honks rather than words. He also made non-speaking cameo appearances in both Mickey's Christmas Carol and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The friend and neighbor Gustav Goose from Quack Pack is probably not the same as Cousin Gus since there are very few similarities (aside from the name and general size of the character). Some confusion is also caused by the German comicbook version of Gladstone Gander being referred to as "Gustav Gans" ("Gustav Goose"). Gus Goose has appeared as boyfriend of a classy and rich anthropomorphic swan called Cissy Swann in Danish stories. In Italy, a nephew of him called Pepper already appeared in two comic stories. Neither of those ones reveal who is the parent of Pepper that is blood-related to Gus. Appearances Movies *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **(cameo) Short Films *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' TV Series *''DuckTales'' **(look-a-like) *''House of Mouse'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' **(look-a-like) *''Mickey Mouse (TV Series)'' **(guest appearance) Comics * Mickey Mouse Holiday Special (1936) (Odhams Press) * Walt Disney's Comics & Stories (1940) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (1949) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Vacation Parade (1950) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck (1952) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse (1952) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge (1953) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck Beach Party (1954) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Chip 'n' Dale (1955) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Picnic Party (1955) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Almanac (1957) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Summer Fun (1958) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Huey, Dewey and Louie: Back to School (1958) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Ludwig Von Drake (1961) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Super Goof (1965) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Vacation In Disneyland (1965) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Huey, Dewey, Louie: Junior Woodchucks (1966) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Moby Duck (1967) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Chip 'n' Dale (1967) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney Comics Digest (1968) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Daisy and Donald (1973) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge Adventures (1987) (Gladstone) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck Adventures (1987) (Gladstone-Disney) * Walt Disney's Autumn Adventures (1990) (Disney) * Walt Disney's Holiday Parade (1990) (Disney) * Walt Disney's Donald and Mickey (1993) (Gladstone) * Disney's Hero Squad (2010) (Boom! Studios) * Disney's Hero Squad Ultraheroes: Save the World (2010) (Boom! Studios) * Darkwing Duck / Ducktales: Dangerous Currency (2011) (Boom! Studios) Video Games * ''Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party ''(1990) See Also * Iron Gus Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney Category:Birds Category:Cowards Category:Non speaking characters Category:Dimwitted characters